


Mako Children

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Vincent has a nice dream. Jenova takes care of business.





	Mako Children

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 7, 2004. I don't quite remember the inspiration-- for a challenge. Consent issues abound!

Intense sensation and pleasure crept through his body like a slow burn, pulling Vincent from deep sleep. He opened his eyes, the world a blur for a second until he blinked. He was in his room, as always, but unlike many other nights, he was far from alone.

A moan slipped from between his lips a split second before he realized just what was going on. Someone was between his legs, hot mouth sucking at his very hard arousal. He suddenly couldn't believe he'd managed to sleep as long as he had.

In the dim light of the room, Vincent could make out exactly who had woken him from slumber.

"Lucrecia!" he gasped. He was still dreaming, he decided, knowing full well nothing like this could happen in reality. But still, even as a dream, it was well worth being enjoyed.

"I want you," Lucrecia whispered, barely moving her lips from Vincent's arousal. "I need you."

Vincent closed his eyes, hissing as Lucrecia's tongue found the most sensitive spot on the underside of his erection. He'd had dreams like this in the past and they never lasted long. It only made sense for it to end quickly.

He moaned, letting his fingers dig against the sheets beneath him. He was being overwhelmed, beckoned towards a release so desirable that he didn't dare refuse it. He expected to wake up, expected to find himself in a tangle of damp, sticky sheets.

Yet as orgasm washed over him, Lucrecia's mouth was still on him, eagerly drinking as though he had produced something sacred.

Short of breath, Vincent barely noticed Lucrecia crawling up to lay beside him. She was completely naked and once Vincent found the energy to both open his eyes and think at the same time, he was captivated by her.

Her body looked both harder and fuller than he remembered, but it was only in the details. She looked good, her hair falling perfectly around her face as she looked up at him. The slight mako glow was eerie - for a moment Vincent thought her eyes were just reflecting his own. But then he remembered that she too had mako in her body.

Vincent reached over to touch her and found himself holding her close, breathing in her sweet scent. He didn't notice her slight hesitation before she returned the embrace.

Silently he untangled himself from Lucrecia's body, not wanting to waste any more time. He knew deep down inside that when he woke from the dream, he'd be more alone than ever.

"What are you going to do with me?" Lucrecia asked, her voice lacking the innocent tone that Vincent thought should have been there.

"Just relax," Vincent replied, sliding to the end of the bed and reaching to part Lucrecia's legs. She let her body be moved willingly, twisting a bit so she was flat on her back, not at all nervous about displaying herself.

"Vincent..." Lucrecia moaned, whatever was to follow vanishing into a swallowed gasp as Vincent dropped to lay a kiss at the top of Lucrecia's already moist opening.

The way she was laying had her already partially opened, perfect for Vincent to lap at with his tongue, just brushing her clitoris before pulling his tongue back into his mouth to savor the sweet liquid.

He had never had the chance to do this in the past, to make her come this way. He wanted to take his time, to savor her, to literally worship her with his tongue.

Moaning, Lucrecia arched, spreading her legs farther, inviting Vincent into her. Her clitoris was hard under his tongue, each motion sending visible pleasure through her body. Vincent was aroused again, almost uncomfortable as he tried to relieve some of the pressure by rubbing against the bed.

As she came, Lucrecia tried to pull away and escape from the bliss that spread from between her legs. The noises she made seemed to be coming from some place different entirely.

She was still open to him, breathing heavily. In the dim light of the room Vincent could see just how wet her folds were. He'd been with enough women to know that she was well enough prepared.

"Lu... I don't want to hurt you," Vincent whispered, positioning himself. His left arm was more than enough to hold his weight as he used his right hand to guide his erection to Lucrecia's opening.

* * *

Moonlight played over the sleeping man as the door to his bedchamber opened slowly. Still, as well trained as he was, he awoke immediately. A slender naked female form slipped into the room, long hair framing her face as she crossed to the bed.

"Finally coming to bed?"

"I was just taking care of some business," the woman replied, pausing at the edge of the bed. "Being able to change appearance certainly has its advantages."

"Jenova..." Silver hair shone from the light coming in the window. A god and goddess stared at one another for a moment.

"Call me Mother," Jenova replied, dropping Lucrecia's form as she pulled back the covers.

"Mother," Sephiroth corrected himself, reaching a hand to rest on Jenova's abdomen, a slight bit of sentimentality gripping him for just a moment. "Mother."


End file.
